Esos ojos verdes
by Only Sara
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción EL Misterio, de Fondo Flamenco. Los sentimientos de Lily el dia de la garn discusión.


El sol hacía brillar la lisa superficie del lago, a cuya orilla se habían instalado el grupo de risueñas chicas que acababan de salir del Gran Comedor; se habían quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y se estaban refrescando los pies en el dia estaba en calma después de finalizar los TIMOS, o eso parecía hasta que entraron en escena los merodeadores.

Lupin había sacado un libro y se había puesto a leer. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que se paseaban por los jardines, con un aire un tanto altivo y aburrido, pero con elegancia. James seguía jugando con la snitch, y cada vez dejaba que se alejase un poco más; la pelota siempre estaba a punto de escapar, pero él la atrapaba en el último momento. Colagusano lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cada vez que James la atrapaba de una manera particularmente difícil, él soltaba un grito de asombro y aplaudía.

Así pasaron un tiempo, y Sirius empezó a aburrirse

-Me aburro

—Esto te animará, Canuto —comentó James en voz baja—. Mira quién está allí...

Sirius giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado un conejo.

—Fantástico —dijo con voz queda—. Quejicus.

Snape se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja del TIMO en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y echó a andar por la extensión de césped, Sirius y James se pusieron en pie.

Lupin y Colagusano permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga; Colagusano miraba a Sirius y a James y luego a Snape con avidez y expectación.

—¿Todo bien, Quejicus? —preguntó James en voz alta.

Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—_¡Impedimenta! _—exclamó éste señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos.

Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas; James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. Colagusano también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejiquis? —preguntó James.

—Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino —aseguró Sirius con maldad—. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles.

—Esperad... y veréis —dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a James—. ¡Esperad... y veréis!

—¿Qué veremos? —preguntó Sirius impávido—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejiquis, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada.

—Vete a lavar esa boca —le espetó James—. _¡Fregotego!_

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara...

—¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. ra una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, era Lily Evans.

—¿Qué tal, Evans? —la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

—Dejadlo en paz —repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía—. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

—Bueno —respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta—, es simplemente que existe, no _sé _si me explico...

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily.

—Te crees muy gracioso —afirmó ella con frialdad—, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

—Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans —replicó rápidamente James—. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

—No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante —le aseguró Lily.

—Mala suerte, Cornamenta —exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape—. ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó:

—¡Bajadlo!

—Como quieras —convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó _«¡Petrificas totalus!» _y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

—¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! —gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

—Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio —protestó James con seriedad.

—¡Pues retírale la maldición!

James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldición.

—Ya está —dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie—. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus...

—¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:

—La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto —añadió—, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

—¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! —le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

—No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas —le gritó Lily a James—. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

—¿Qué? —gritó James—. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría... eso que tú sabes!

—Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería... Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! —exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso.

—¡Evans! —le gritó James—. ¡Eh, EVANS!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

POV LILY:

Cuando estuve fuera de la vista de todo el gentío salí corriendo hacia el baño de prefectos del quinto piso, y me encerré allí. Empecé a llorar amargamente, detestaba esto, el poder odiar y amar tanto a una persona a al vez, porque sí, lo reconocía, estaba completamente enamorada del arrogante, ególatra y sivergüenza de Potter, no podía negármelo.

Hacia tiempo que al verlo sentía esas mariposas en el vientre, que me quedaba embobada mirandolo, como si el fuera un vaso de agua en pleno desierto. Y lo detestaba, odiaba que creyera que era el más atractivo y el mejor, pero lo que más me molestaba es que todo eso era verdad. Sabía el efecto que causaba sobre el género femenino (en el que me incluia) y lo utilizaba. Me estuveallí por horas y cuando al fin salí ya era medianoche. Estaba dispuesta a irme a la cama, pero escuché un ruido proviniente de una de las aulas vacías. Se escuchaba una voz masculina cantando, i también una guitarra. Me aproximé y asomé la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta y lo que vi me congeló el corazón. Era James (no se ni desde cuando era James y no Potter) sentado en la mesa del profesor con una guitarra y cantando. No sabía que cantara tan bien, solo habia escuchado lo que decían mis compañeras de cuarto: (fieles miembros del club de fans de Potter) que tenia una guitarra y que sabia tocarla.

Pero ahí estaba él, cantando con los ojos cerrados una balada.

_**No sé cual será la forma en la que miras, que duele.  
Aún sigo buscando respuesta al misterio de tus ojos verdes.  
Si es cierto lo que dicen de que son el espejo del alma.  
Ella debe tener el alma más bonita de España.  
Hace cien años la Iglesia la hubiera quemado en la hoguera,  
por bruja y por magia negra, porque esos ojos no son de esta Tierra,  
ni esa mirada embrujada, de este planeta.**_

No podia ser, por lo que decía su letra la canción me la dedicaba a mí!

_**Si es que a veces pasa, que te enamoras.  
Y sientes como se clava, ese nudo en la garganta,  
y luego brillan los ojos, cuando te roza el alma,  
cuando te roza el alma...  
Si es que a veces pasa, que te enamoras.  
Y sientes como se clava, ese nudo en la garganta,  
y luego brillan los ojos, cuando te roza el alma,  
cuando te roza el alma...**_

¿Así que todo ese amor que me confesaba era verdadero? Pues esta era mi oportunidad, aunque pensandolo mejor su voz me hipnotizaba, quería escuchar la canción entera.

_**Sin rimel en las pestañas luce sus luceros,  
brillan tanto en la oscuridad que parecen caídos del cielo,  
como quisiera cada mañana, despertarme con ellos,  
y cierra las ventanas al alba que el Sol se quede durmiendo,  
que esto es algo entre tu y yo, que esto es algo nuestro.**_

_**Y no me cierres los ojos, déjalos abiertos,  
haremos de esta habitación, un gran universo**_.

Me fui acercando lentamente a donde estaba él, aunque el aún no me había visto.

_**Si es que a veces pasa, que te enamoras.  
Y sientes como se clava, ese nudo en la garganta,  
y luego brillan los ojos, cuando te roza el alma,  
cuando te roza el alma...  
Si es que a veces pasa, que te enamoras.  
Y sientes como se clava, ese nudo en la garganta,  
y luego brillan los ojos, cuando te roza el alma,  
cuando te roza el alma...**___

Abrió los ojos i sonrió, pero al verme puso cara de tristeza.

-Lo siento Lily yo...-empezó atropelladamente a lo que le corté

-Cantas muy bien

-Graciaas- dijo avergonzado

-Por cierto, ¿a quién está dedicada?

Se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba, y agachó la cabeza.

-Pues, esto...la acabo de componer ahora, después del incidente, -me miró a los ojos- es para ti

Se levantó abruptamente y em cogió de la cintura, poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-¿Te molesta?

-En absoluto- y sin poder aguantarlo más me lancé a devorar esos carnosos y atrayentes labios a lo que él respondió gustoso. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que James se separó de mí, rechazandome

-¿Qué pasa?-dije casi llorando

-Evans, ya has conseguido lo que querias, ya has ganado la apuesta-le miré sin entender nada- ya has conseguido que me declare y besarme, seguro que me has grabado para burlarte-dijo dolido

-!ERES IDIOTA!- le pegué un ostiazo que hasta me hice daño, y salí de allí corriendo llorando, dandomé igual qiuén me viera, necesitaba mi refugio. Y por segunda vez en un dia me desaogué en el baño de prefectos, pero esta vez no me acordé de echar el pestillo.

Me apoyé en una pared y me dejé caer, llorando como nunca había llorado en mi vida. Soltando toda la impotencia que sentia por amar a una persona como Potter. Y pensar que dejé de lado el orgullo y el me humilló. A los pocos minutos de estar allí escuché pasos y temiendo lo peor me levanté lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta, un pie me lo impidió. Allí estaba él, tan irresistible como siempre, y yo echa un desastre, aunque me daba igual. Segiró para cerrar el cerrojo, en lo que yo me fijé en su trasero con deseo. Mis piernas ya no aguantaron mi peso, y caí sobre él. Se giró rapidamente y me agarró a sus fuertes manos subió mi cara para ponerla a la altura de la suya, acarició mi pelo y dijo las ansiadas palabras.

-Te amo Lily-y esta vez sonó sincero, no como las burdas declaraciones a las que me tenia sometida a diario.

-Yo también Ja-james-dije con voz pastosa de tanto llorar.

Me miró fijamente y sonrió mientras se acercaba más

-Esos ojos verdes

Y nuestros labios se juntaron dulcemente moviendose juntos. Estuvimos así un tiempo, y el beso se volvió mas apasionado y salvaje. La ropa empezó a sobrar, y así poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo al placer, y en esé lavabo se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.


End file.
